The present disclosure relates to a transmitter, a transmission method, and a communication system.
In the image (still image or moving image) transmission service such as Internet telephony or video on demand, a streaming-type transmission scheme has been recently used. In this streaming-type transmission scheme, in one example, the forward error correction (FEC) scheme that transmits a data block having a parity packet (hereinafter, is sometimes simply referred to as a parity) added thereto is used to achieve improvement in reliability of data transfer.
In the FEC scheme, in a case where loss of a packet (packet loss) occurs in a FEC block constructed by including a plurality of packets and parities, it is possible to recover the packet loss by using the parities included in the FEC block (e.g., JP 2006-217530A).